A number of devices are known for connecting gas from a supply area to the place where the gas to to be utilized. One example of this is the device installed in the walls of hospitals to deliver gases such as oxygen and nitrogen from tanks outside of the hospital to equipment in the rooms of a hospital. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,052; 3,563,267 and 3,931,829 discolse devices of this sort. The connector tube or adapter used with these wall units has usually required some sort of rotation in order to effect engagement.